The Satan: From The Beginning to the Present
by Torlek
Summary: Who is the misunderstood character called "Satan"? This is the real story of this celestial being, from his origins to modern times.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**THE SATAN: FROM THE BEGINNING TO THE PRESENT**

 _"Blessed are You, Eternal our G-d, Sovereign of the universe, who forms light and creates darkness, who makes peace and creates everything." (Yotzer Or liturgy)_

 **Chapter 1: In The Beginning**

In the beginning, the Divine created the darkness.1

Even when the Divine began to create all the heavens and all the worlds, those worlds were formless and void. Only darkness covered the depths, and the great wind from the Divine swept over the dark matter.2 Only then did the Divine say, "Let there be light," so thus was there a big bang of light. Only when the Divine saw that this near-primordial light was good did a separation come into being, not between this light and the darkness, but of this light from the darkness. Then the Divine named both the near-primordial light and the darkness. From this near-primordial stage did emerge evening first, then morning: the first day.

The beginning of my being and that of my kind came just after this wonder. From the old winds did the Divine make us celestial messengers, and from the flames of the near-primordial light did the Divine make us celestial servants.3 From those same things did the Divine form the heavenly realms Aravot, Machon, Maon, Zevul, and Shachakim.4

Then, the Divine said, "Let there be an expanse in the midst of the dark matter, that it may separate dark matter from dark matter."5 Thus the Divine made the expanse in the dark matter, named this Rakia, and made the heavenly chariot.6 Thus did the expanse separate the dark matter below it from the dark matter above it. From this next stage did emerge more evenings and a morning after each evening.

During the next stage of creation, after the gathering of waters and the appearance of dry land, the Divine said, "Let the earth sprout vegetation: seed-bearing plants, fruit trees of every kind on earth that bear fruit with the seed in it."7 Thus the Divine made vegetation from the earth: seed-bearing plants of every kind and trees of every kind bearing fruit with the seed in it. Thus did the Divine also form a garden in Eden, upon which grew every tree that was pleasing to the sight and good for food, including the tree of life and the tree of knowledge of good and bad in the middle of the garden.8 From this next stage did emerge more evenings and a morning after each evening.

At the time, I pondered about the creation of the tree of knowledge of good and bad. The Divine saw that all this, including that, was good.9 Why? Stage after stage of creation went by, yet I still pondered.

During the final stage of creation, the Divine made wild beasts of every kind and cattle of every kind, and all kinds of creeping things of the earth.10 One creeping thing on the earth did I notice, for this was the shrewdest of all the wild beasts.11 For all its shrewdness, the imaginations of its being were inclined towards one direction all the time. Still, the Divine saw that all this, including that, was good. Why?

Then, even with no free will of my own, the purpose of my being became clearer to me.

 **Footnotes**

1 Isaiah 45:7. This and all other citations and paraphrases from the Bible are based on the New Jewish Publication Society translation completed in 1985.

2 Genesis 1:1-2, having occurred after the initial creation of the darkness.

3 Psalm 104:4, as discussed in Genesis Rabbah.

4 Babylonian Talmud, Chagigah 12b.

5 Genesis 1:6.

6 Psalm 104:3, again as discussed in Genesis Rabbah.

7 Genesis 1:11.

8 Genesis 2:9.

9 Genesis 1:12.

10 Genesis 1:25.

11 Genesis 3:1.


	2. Chapter 2: Inclinations

**Chapter 2: Inclinations**

There was but one matter left before the completion of the majestic work called into existence by the mere "let there be."1 The Divine was surrounded by the Holy Chayyot, the Ophanim, the Er'elim, the Hashmallim, and the rest of the heavenly court.2 As part of that heavenly court, I did my part.

The Divine said, "Let us make man in our image, after our likeness. They shall rule the fish of the sea, the birds of the sky, the cattle, the whole earth, and all the creeping things that creep on earth."3

The Divine then said, "Let there be a creature not only the product of earth, but also gifted with heavenly, spiritual elements, which shall bestow on him reason, intellect, and understanding." A celestial messenger of truth approached the Divine and expressed concern about such creature being inclined to lie and treading truth under his feet. Next, a celestial messenger of peace approached the Divine and expressed concern about such creature being inclined towards strife and contention and bringing about war and destruction in the pursuit of gain and conquest.4

I was compelled to approach the Divine to express charity, but now also part of my purpose.

"Sovereign of the universe," I said, "You alone have created the darkness and then the light! You alone have created calamity and then peace for the dark matter! You alone have created good and evil!"5

The heavenly court was amazed.

I continued, "You alone have created the tree of knowledge of good and bad, among the trees of every kind, yet saw that it was good! You alone have created the Leviathan, among the great sea monsters, yet saw that it was good! You alone have created the Behemoth, among the wild beasts of every kind, yet saw that it was good! You alone have created the first Serpent, the shrewdest of all the wild beasts but with all its imaginations being inclined towards one direction all the time! Still, You saw that it was good!"

The heavenly court remained silent.

I asked, "Indeed, why should this creature not have inclinations towards evil, just as these celestial messengers have warned?"

Voices from the heavenly court shot back, "So that you may now become the Satan at his expense: To tempt him as the personification of his inclinations towards evil?"

I replied, "I did not say that the inclinations of this creature should be towards evil only. After all, he is to be created in our likeness, and thus he should have inclinations towards good, also. He should have the potential to be a noble creature striving to imitate the Divine attributes by his actions. He should have the potential to perform his great mission: approaching the humble hut, seeking out those who are distressed and wretched to comfort them, drying the tears of the afflicted and despondent, raising up them that are bowed down in spirit, reaching his helping hand to those who are in need of help, speaking peace to the heart of the widow, giving shelter to the fatherless, and many more good deeds."6

The Seraphim of the heavenly court turned away from him and declared, "Holy, holy, holy! The Eternal of Hosts! The Divine presence fills all the worlds!"7

I cautioned, "Potential is only potential, however. Set before this creature, this very day, life and prosperity, death and adversity."8

The Divine reasoned, "So that this creature may choose life? This shall be very good! Very well, you who are the Satan, this human shall be created in the Divine image, but because of all his inclinations, he must be mortal. Not only shall you personify his inclinations towards evil, but you shall be his celestial accuser before this heavenly court, and be the celestial agent of his material death!"

I nodded, now full of purpose.

Thus did the Divine create the human in the Divine image. In that Divine image did the Divine create the human, and male and female did the Divine create them.9

The Divine saw all that was created, and found it very good. From this final stage of creation did emerge another evening, and then another morning.10

 **Footnotes**

1 Genesis Rabbah.

2 Mishneh Torah, Book 1, 2:7.

3 Genesis 1:26.

4 Genesis Rabbah.

5 Isaiah 45:7.

6 Genesis Rabbah.

7 Isaiah 6:3.

8 Deuteronomy 30:15.

9 Genesis 1:27.

10 Genesis 1:31.


	3. Chapter 3: The Serpent

**Chapter 3: The Serpent**

Now the Divine Eternal had created all the heavens and all the worlds.1

After giving the blessing of being fruitful and multiplying to the human male and female2, the Divine Eternal commanded them against worshipping false gods, commanded against cursing their Maker, commanded to establish justice, commanded against murder, commanded against fornication, commanded against theft, and commanded against eating meat.3 For the Divine Eternal commanded the human male and female, saying, "Of every tree of the garden you are free to eat."4

Then the Divine Eternal commanded, "But as for the tree of knowledge of good and bad, you must not eat of it; for as soon as you eat of it, you shall die."5 At once, I went forth from the heavenly court to tempt them as the personification of their inclinations towards evil, to plan my accusations of them before the heavenly court, and to plan my execution of them as the agent of their material death.

It was only the evening well before the first Sabbath, and I was fortunate that my first two temptations of them succeeded without any manipulation of the first Serpent! Already, the human male attempted to rape the human female after the latter refused to be sensually subservient to him! For her part, the human female countered by treating the ineffable Name, Eternal, as a mere magic word, and escaped with her newfound power!6

The human male gave chase but to no avail, for the human female arrived hastily at the tree of life. She ate of the tree of life, took more of its fruit, and fled the garden.

Not long after all this, I proceeded to the secret place in the garden where the first Serpent lurked. Though this shrewdest of all the wild beasts had yet to reveal its presence to me, it had revealed its inclinations well before then.

Upon its creation, the first Serpent was ecstatic of its shrewdness, for through that the creature could entice others to express subordination towards it. Before the creation of the human male and female, the first Serpent thought of itself as the owner of the garden and the pinnacle of all creation. It was oblivious to the terrifying Behemoth roaming all over the land that was outside the garden. It was oblivious to the equally terrifying Leviathan lurking beneath the depths of the seas. If I were tasked to do so, I could easily grasp this conceited first Serpent and toss it to either of those ever-hungry monsters.

The creation of the human male and female in the Divine image stirred feelings of resentment in the first Serpent. It refused to express subordination towards anything younger, even that which was created in the Divine image, and fled to a secret place in the garden. I was to go to this place and manipulate the first Serpent, even with the Divinely inspired foresight that much of the offspring of the human male and another human female will conflate me with this mere food for more terrifying monsters.

Not only could I have tossed the first Serpent to the Behemoth or the Leviathan, I could have taken on the form of the first Serpent myself. However, since this mere food for more terrifying monsters was destined to be cursed, I might as well entice this creature down that fateful path.

I considered the exact details of my manipulation to come. I thought of enticing the first Serpent to be my mouthpiece. Since I could entice another animal, such as a donkey, to do likewise, I dismissed this idea. Instead, I committed to taking advantage of the imaginations of this first Serpent, being inclined towards one direction all the time. This would require the creature to be more active in satisfying its covetousness.

Upon finding the first Serpent, I said, "Arise and come to me, and I will teach you useful matters."7 This green creature needed much more than useful words.

The creature approached me, and I said, "You are said to have greater insight than all the other animals. None is as cunning as you, so I have come to see you."

The creature listened. I continued, "Unlike all the others, who have expressed subordination towards the human, you have refused to do so."8

The creature expressed contempt at hearing of the human. I continued, "The garden was yours before the human male and female came along. Come, prove your cunning and cause their expulsion from the garden."

The creature expressed covetousness and asked, "How?" This mere food for more terrifying monsters was not present when the Divine Eternal prohibited the human male and female from eating of the tree of knowledge of good and bad, nor was it present when the Divine Eternal created another human female. I explained the prohibition and the additional creation to the delight of the first Serpent.

The creature was beginning to depart from me when I said, "One more useful matter for your consideration: Once you see the human male and his new wife, do shed your skin as you approach them." It did not need that mere shell of original goodness.

This shrewdest of all the wild beasts, though puzzled by those words, remembered them and went on its way to seemingly reclaim the garden. Thus I enticed the first Serpent down that fateful path of crawling on its belly and eating dust all the days of its life.9

 **Footnotes**

1 Genesis 2:4.

2 Genesis 1:28.

3 Mishneh Torah, Book 14, 9:1.

4 Genesis 2:16 and Babylonian Talmud, Sanhedrin 56a.

5 Genesis 2:17.

6 Alphabet of Ben Sira.

7 Penitence of Adam 44:16.

8 This is similar to Suran 2:34 of the Quran.

9 Genesis 3:14, a fate not once shared by the Satan.


	4. Chapter 4: Ghosts

**Chapter 5: Ghosts**

All of them had succumbed to my temptations: the human male, the first human female, the first Serpent, and the second human female, in that order. I presented myself in haste before the Divine Eternal.

"Sovereign of the universe," I declared, "I implore You to make manifest Your sound in their midst. They did not follow their ears when You commanded them."

The Divine Eternal said, "I hereby rebuke you, Satan!"1 There was a pause, and then the Divine Eternal explained the rebuke to me. Indeed, in due time, the sound of the Divine Eternal will move about in the garden at the breezy time of the day chosen.2

The Divine Eternal had seen all that was created, and found it very good. This included all human inclinations, whether towards good or towards evil. However, there were finishing works of creation to be done before the sunset ushered in what the Divine Eternal called the Sabbath day. In due time, I will realize the importance of this Sabbath evening and morning. For the moment, this work was more important than confronting those created in the Divine image.

The Eternal will be who the Eternal will be, indeed!3

The Divine Eternal turned once more to the flames of the near-primordial light, and fashioned those to be most precisely called the Shedim. These creatures were to be much like us celestial messengers, yet much unlike us. As they were being fashioned, I noticed that the Divine Eternal created two distinct forces for them, a ghost force which we celestial messengers did not have, and a breath force which we did have.

To me, this was a reminder of when the Divine Eternal designed the incorporeal forms of those created in the Divine image: their breath forces first, then their ghost forces, and then their living forces to reside in their bodies. Afterwards, the Divine Eternal united the living forces with the bodies. Then, the Divine Eternal blew into the nostrils the breath and ghost forces to unite with the living forces, and thus those created in the Divine image became living beings!4

What a glorious moment that was! Now, those created in the Divine image will have to live alongside the Shedim, or Ghosts. As these ghosts were being fashioned, I noticed that the Divine Eternal placed in each of their ghost forces the inclinations towards good and evil, made their ghost forces to be mortal, and withheld from their ghost forces the ability to access the oldest heavens. These three attributes did the ghastly beings have in common with those created in the Divine image, but those ghastly beings who would entertain their inclinations towards evil had the new potential to become, how shall I say, demonic.

While the appointed sunset was approaching, the Divine Eternal made no plans to create bodies for these ghastly beings, but merely gave me the mandate to be as much a tempter, accuser, and agent of death against them as I am such against those created in the Divine image. Thus did the Divine Eternal do finishing works of creation before the appointed sunset, such as the Shedim.5

By the appointed sunset, the Divine Eternal finished the work that the Divine Eternal alone had been doing. Thus did emerge the appointed evening and morning, the Sabbath day.

Thus did the Divine Eternal cease on the Sabbath day from all the work that the Divine Eternal alone had done. The Divine Eternal blessed the Sabbath day and declared it holy, because on it the Divine Eternal ceased from all the work of creation that the Divine Eternal had done.6

 **Footnotes**

1 Zechariah 3:2.

2 Genesis 3:8.

3 Exodus 3:14.

4 Genesis 2:7.

5 Mishnah, Pirkei Avot 5:6, on the creation of the so-called "demons."

6 Genesis 2:2-3.


	5. Reflections

**Reflections**

Some have called me the evil inclination. Others have called me the heavenly accuser. Yet others have called me the angel of death.

In truth, I am all of the above.

It was I who enticed the first Serpent down that fateful path of crawling on its belly and eating dust all the days of its life.1 It was I who stoked the then-greatest collective evils of humanity long ago, who caused the imaginations of their hearts to be evil all the time, and who grieved the Divine Eternal to the point of regretting their creation on the earth.2

Yet in my zeal for fulfilling my purpose in this regard, I somehow neglected my other roles. Within the heavenly court, one can only accuse others of so much evil. One can only execute so many with the angelic sword and the poison at its tip, before more Divine intervention.

For missing the mark of my three-fold purpose, the Divine Eternal gave me the unenviable distinction of being the first of my kind to ascend and then descend upon an angelic ladder.3 This ladder stretched from the earth to the seat of the Ancient of Days.4 Yes, the very Ancient of Days who was young but now is old, who never was eternal, and who had the exclusive honour of sitting in the midst of the Divine Eternal, now became witness to this ladder, and all who ascended and descended upon it.

Such ascent into the highest heaven - above the stars of the Divine Eternal, above the highest mount of assembly, and well above the tops of mere clouds5 – and later descent without the usual roaming back and forth throughout the earth6, was my fate for a time. Yet, from before then until now, I, like the rest of my kind, have merely served the Divine Eternal as a robot would its maker.

As I fulfilled that sentence, the Divine Eternal blotted out from the earth all existence that was created7, with the fountains of the great deep and with the floodgates of the sky.8 That is, all but those found righteous in that generation, along with some animals.

After the fulfillment of all that did the Eternal restore my purpose. Like before, the Eternal saw all that was made, including my purpose and the inclinations of humanity from youth9, and found all of it to be very good.10

After the fulfillment of all that did the Eternal rebalance my purpose. No longer could I cause the imaginations of humanity to be evil all the time, so as to grieve the Eternal as much once again. No longer could I stoke the greatest collective evils of humanity. What an unfortunate turn of developments, then, to perceive much of humanity think that I and my kind have free will, let alone any desire to rebel, that I am my own prince.

Nay, there is no more room to neglect my accusatory role in the heavenly court. Nay, there is no more room to neglect my angelic sword and poison at its tip.

From then on, only humanity could cause its own imaginations to be evil all the time, so as to grieve the Eternal as much once again. From then on, only humanity could stoke its greatest collective evils. I could only tempt so much, although I have the good fortune of doing so with no thoughts whatsoever of pride, greed, lust, envy, or wrath.

I stand now in the midst of a trial, one in which I have been called for once in my existence to fight on the other side. Here, I am to defend, not to accuse. Yet, unlike a fictitious trial yet to be written but set in a time long ago, I can only defend through the speech of others. Here, I am to defend the Eternal… in the midst of genocide.

I stand now in the midst of a trial, with my angelic sword firm in hand and poison at its tip. Yet, unlike a fictitious trial yet to be written but set in a time long ago, I can neither execute the participants nor order their execution, even after the trial. Here I stand, as humanity has stoked its greatest collective evils once more… genocide.

 **Footnotes**

1 Genesis 3:14, a fate not once shared by the Satan.

2 Genesis 6:5-6.

3 Genesis 28:12.

4 Daniel 7:13, actually a description of the archangel Metatron, not of the Eternal.

5 Isaiah 14:13-14, which is used among Christian circles to describe the origin of their Devil.

6 Job 1:7.

7 Genesis 7:4.

8 Genesis 7:11.

9 Genesis 8:21.

10 Genesis 1:31, a Divine confirmation of the evil inclinations in humanity as being very good, without which there could be neither struggles for righteousness nor love of the Eternal with one's evil inclination (Deuteronomy 6:5).


End file.
